Deeply
by Kimmie87
Summary: Logan And Max both go into heat at the same time.


Written by Kimmie87 and Revolution Girl  
  
"your actions now,  
they're drivin me  
they're drivin me to a deeper level of insanity  
you need to talk to me  
you gotta feel it deeply..."  
-boa, "deeply"  
  
max trudged up the stairs with her bike dragging behind her. she was soaked,   
she was tired, she was hungry. she'd been doing a job for logan, and finished   
it, and then there'd been a blackout. the elevator was dead, so now she went   
up the stairs; spewing obsenities.   
  
she was in heat, too. she was horny and miserable. she could smell men and   
wanted to jump them all.   
  
but since logan had recieved her blood...she'd wanted to jump him the most.   
there'd been a look in her eyes lately that'd made him turn away...   
  
  
  
Max decided not to think about that. She would deal with those thoughts   
later. First, she had to go see Logan.   
  
Logan wheeled himself over to the kitchen counter, where he fumbled for   
matches in the dark. Finding them he struck one and lit some candles at the   
tabel so he could see. He set the candles in the living room and wheeled   
himself over to the mirror in his bathroom. Great, he forgot to shave again.   
No time now, he thought. Max should be here soon. He was worried about her.   
He was worried about her perfect face and pouty lips. He was worried about   
himself too. He hadn't been so "up" (and extremly up at that) sence his   
raging teenage hormone years. Pushing those thoughts aside he rolled himself   
into the living room just as Max walked through the door.   
  
  
max dragged her bike through the door and she looked straight at logan.   
"hi." she purred, not being able to stop herself. inside her head, she berated herself   
for sounding so..whorish. but she couldn't stop herself. it was her body speaking   
for her.   
she blinked in the candlelight, and smiled, wiping grime off her face. god, she could   
smell him. ever since the blood transfusion, she'd been able to root him out more   
easily. the manticore kids were created for each other--so they wouldn't "breed"   
with the enemy. was logan now, by blood, supposed to be a mate? the thoughts chased   
around and around in her head until she couldn't take it anymore.   
"i see you got a bit...messy during the mission." he grinned. he couldn't stop himself   
either. he could smell her too. since the blood transfusion, his senses began to   
develop rapidly. his sight was much better, so that he got his perscription on his   
glasses reduced. his scent was immpeccable. god, she smelled wonderful...   
"yeah. can i wash up?" she asked, and he nodded.   
"i can get you some clothes, if you want..."   
"thanks." she flashed him a dazzling smile as he wheeled away.   
she shrugged off her leather coat and hung it up on the door. he handed her some   
old jeans and a shirt. she closed the door. +++   
max was in the shower, cleaning off the grime. her skin was sensitive as she smoothed   
the soap over herself. she couldn't help but think of logan...   
  
I wonder if he wears cologne, she thought. No, he didn't, Max could tell. But   
he always smelled good, and looked good. Pretty soon Max was wondering what   
he tasted like. Oh man, she thought, I'm doing it again. Max then got out of   
the shower still thinking of Logan...   
  
Logan wheeled himself around the apartment looking for somthing to   
clean, a file to organize, clothes to put away. But there was nothing. He was   
trying to keep himself busy from thinking ceretain thoughts about Max. He   
felt a certain jolt when she had smiled at him and an even stronger shock   
when the shower came on and it hit him that Max was naked in his shower.   
Naked. In His Shower. Naked. Mental pictures flied into his head and try as   
he might he could not block all of them out. Logan hated to admit it, but he   
was horny as hell. Logan was usually dignified and clam but it made him   
rather flirtacious and a bit nervous and hypontized. Thats when Max appeared   
in the doorway in a short, shortm towel, that gave a nice view of her clevage   
and said "Logan these jeans are to big to stay on me, do you have anything   
smaller?" Max was in a towel standing in front of Logan only 5 feet away. Oh   
God, he thought...   
  
  
  
"i think so.." he said, his voice cracking. *he's so cute..* she thought and smiled. his scent was overwhelming her, and she fought to keep her cool. he wheeled away and she followed him in her small towel, her footfalls soft. he searched until he found a very old pair of jeans from his adolescence and caught a sentimental whiff; it was the scent of hormones and grease, of school and girls and wanting to get some. that's what teenage boys were made of. he handed them to her and their hands barely touched; sending a small shudder through both of them."be right back." she smiled, slinking away. logan noticed how she walked--it was cocky, almost a swagger. like she knew he wanted her.***max slunk into logan's clothes, his scent clinging to the fabric. the jeans rubbed against her and she gasped silently, at the contact. she opened the door and walked out. she put her hands on her hips."aren't you going to feed me?" she pouted.  
  
Um, I'll get dinner started" he said, then flirtaciously "Take a seat, I   
won;t be long"   
Max felt an electric shudder go through her and then sat down. She was to   
edgy, cause the hormones had really kicked in now, she began to twitch in her   
seat. So, to ease herself she went into the kitchen with Logan and began to   
silently unload ingredients. Logan began to make one of his culinary miracles   
and watched as his hands moved almost fluidly, arranging the food. Max   
wondered what else those hands could do. Just as the plates had been put on   
the tabel Max sat down. Logan had sold all his chair but one b/c he didn't   
need the others. Max was about to take a bite of the warm soup Logan has   
stirred up when she heard a loud creak and the chair collapsed under her   
pouring soup all over her shirt and leaving her shirt clinging to her skin.   
"Let me help you" Logan said the grab a hand towel and began to wipe the soup   
off of Max's clinging shirt, thats when his hand brushed one of her   
"grapefruits" and Max couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh as Logan let   
out a slight moan of longing. Then, they both froze and stared at each other.   
  
"I was just gonna go clean up" Max said, "I'll grab another shirt" and rushed   
out, extremly embarssed, and extremly turned on...  
  
max was shaken. she didn't let it show, though.   
"logan...i think i'm gonna need another shirt..." she purred and slunk toward him.   
he smiled twitchingly. his hormones getting to him too. he could taste the hormones   
on his tongue.   
"of course." he grinned, wheeling away, max walking behind him. he threw her another   
shirt and she grinned like the cheshire cat. she went back into the bathroom and   
threw off her other shirt. except..she'd 'forgotten' to close the door all the way,   
leaving it open a crack. she'd turned her back to the door as she slipped on the   
other shirt and buttoned it up.   
logan felt his heart in his throat. his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when   
he saw through the crack. max's smooth brown back with no white contraption on it,   
sliding in his shirt. he shuddered and she came back outside.   
"we should continue eating." she grinned, "'cuz i'm still hungry." she nearly growled   
the last word and found a better chair to sit on. logan was so nervous that he bumped   
his chair into the table, and his fork went along with it.   
"i'll get it." they said simultaneously. they leaned over and bumped foreheads and   
accidentally, their lips met...  
  
and then they snapped back,   
antonished at what had almost (and pretty much had) happened) happened. In   
fact, Max was so antonished that as she snapped back her leg shot out and   
kicked Logans wheelchair, knocking him out of the wheelchair and top of her.   
There was an awkward moment where both paused and then Logan rolled off of   
Max but continued to lay on the floor. Max did the same, her head up against   
Logans. Sundenly, they both began to laugh. It took quite awhile for the   
laughter to stop and then Logan hoisted himself into his wheelchair and Max   
said "You know I'm not that hungry anymore"   
  
"Me either" Logan replied. Now that they had stopped laughing Logan realized   
the awkwardness of what had happened and became rather shy. Max felt rather   
strange too. They stood alone for a moment feeling equally awkward and then   
" Lets go in the living room. You've still got that chess set, right?" Max   
said, trying to fill the silence.   
  
"Yeah" said Logan quietly. They began to play. Chess was torture for Max b/c   
she knew everymove she was going to make and how to beat him. Logan took a   
long time to figure it out. This gave Max plenty of free time to look at him.   
His bright eyes. Perfect face. Great bod. Max could barely handle his   
gorgeous looks. Logan reached over and grabbed a glass of water he had set   
aside. The cool liquid came to his perfect lips and Max could barely contain   
herself. She would have given anything to be that water. Max groaned.   
  
"Somthing wrong?" Logan said, feeling slightly erratic from the moan he had   
just heard.   
  
"No" Max said embarssed. "My brain just hurts a little if you know what I   
mean"   
  
"Yeah" said Logan "I do, I was playing you in chess" he grinned.   
  
"C'mon"Max said "Lets do go somthing else"..  
  
max smiled. "i actually want desert. got any strawberries? i love 'em dipped in chocolate."   
  
logan caught himself envisioning the strawberry and other areas and uncomfortably   
cleared his throat. then it occured to him. was he in heat? he knew max was--he could   
smell it on her, even though she didn't tell him. he was in heat! he felt the same   
over the last few days, even when he hadn't seen max. it was her blood, he knew it.   
he couldn't stop himself from grinning.   
"sure. i got some. and chocolate too." he wheeled off to get them. max stretched   
out on the couch. then it clicked for her too. that scent--she hadn't smelled it   
in years. it was the heat pheremones. but she didn't say anything; just sprawled   
there comfortably until he came back with a bowl of chocolate and a plate of strawberries.   
  
she eagerly reached for them. she always craved lots of sugar during her heat periods.   
she took a strawberry in her nimble fingers and dunked it on the chocolate. she first   
smelled the strawberry, then gently bit off the top. she lapped the chocolate off   
of the strawberry, then popped it in her mouth.   
logan couldn't stop himself from groaning aloud. her lips--those lips and that tongue   
on the strawberry. it couldn't take it anymore.   
"want one?" she asked with a dazzling smile, when he grabbed her wrist and kissed   
her hard....   
  
Max gasped. Or tried to but she couldn't b/c Logan's mouth was over hers. But   
it was a gasp of pleasure. She was still streched out on the couch so she sat   
up and continued to kiss Logan. She felt herself get flushed and hot and   
bothered. She wanted to kiss Logan and knew it was ok but she was not ready   
to go all-the-way and she knew that would happen if this continued. Logans   
hands were working around her shirt making her moan with pleasure as she   
kissed his neck. She knew she had to stop soon but she couldn't. She knew   
going all the way could destroy their friendship and she didn't want to lose   
him.   
  
Logan was bathing in pleasure as he kissed her. God he wanted her so bad but   
he knew he couldn't go all the way. It would ruin everything, and he cared   
about her. He had to stop but he wasn't in control of own body. "Oh God" he   
moaned.   
  
Then, Max pushed his hands away very gently and kissed him one last time   
before she stopped and leaned her head against his chest. Then she said...   
  
"wow." she said quietly. he grinned at her and nodded.   
"i think that would cover it."   
"are you in heat too?" she asked quietly, a bit embarrased.   
he nodded. "i could smell you." "i could smell you too."   
"i didn't know that giving you my blood would make you go into heat."   
"i was a bit suprised myself..." "logan...i..love..you.."   
she prayed he would respond to her.   
"i've loved you for a long time." she said softly, looking down, her hormones still   
coursing through her. after a long pause, logan replied, "so have i."   
max looked at him and kissed him again, harder. he felt himself respond and pulled   
away. "do you want to...?"   
she nodded and grinned. she gently took his shirt collar in her teeth, pulling and   
growling. "are you sure, will we still be...?" she nodded again.   
"are you sure this isn't just our hormones?"  
  
Logan, before I answer that I need to think" Max said quietly. She sat next   
to him for a long time, her head resting on his chest. "I love you" she said   
"And thats all that matters to me"   
  
"Thats all that matters to me too, Max" Logan said "But I don't want to mess   
it up"   
  
"We have to take the chance of messing it up or we would never get anywhere"   
Max said. "At manticore we had to take the chance and escape. I took a chance   
then I can take one now" Max said. "We'll just go slow" she said to Logan who   
nodded b/c he was out of breath. Max began to kiss him softly...   
  
logan let himself go after those kisses. they soon gave into their heat pheremones   
and completely went at it. they peeled each other's clothes off, and illustrated   
how much they really loved each other.   
***   
"i could get use to this." max laughed, eating her strawberries in bed. logan was   
devouring her rounded stomach in kisses and she was getting distracted.   
"mmm hmm.." logan said, still moving downward. the pheremones were rising again out   
of their pores.   
"one day, i'd love to have your child." she smiled, feeding him the rest of the strawberry.   
his eyes widened as he smiled around it.   
"that would be a lovely sight..." he smiled, gently carressing her belly, "your belly   
swollen with our child..." he began to kiss her anew, getting underneath her.   
"down boy..." she laughed, "you're gonna totally wear me out..."   
"but it'll be fun.." he smiled. "yeah, you're right..."   
+++   
bling came in the next morning with original cindy, smelling sex heavilly in the   
air. they knew something big had gone down. cindy had been worried since her boo   
hadn't been home the night before.   
they saw them tangled together on the bed, barely covered.   
cindy smiled. "looks like boo got some action. and finally admited her shit to roller   
boy." bling laughed and nodded.   
"we should probably leave them alone." he said.   
"yeah, you're right. besides, original cindy owes a favour to her boo. cindy'll take   
care of normal." she closed the door to the bedroom. she let her smile glow upon   
them. "i love you, boo. cindy's happy for you."   
and after cindy closed the door, max opened one eye and smiled.   
-FIN- 


End file.
